spacebattles_factions_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Nathracch
The Nathracch are a fungoid race extant to the Delta Sector. Though they vary widely in both size and color, and some members of the species spell and pronounce their own name differently (Nathrachch and Nathracchh), all Nathracch have the same overall genome and are all a single species. They are a mid-level Metal Era species with a strongly developed sense of mysticism. Since they aren't in possession of any advanced technologies and have an incessant belief in what many consider to be utter nonsense, their world isn't visited that often by traders (except those that frequent the Circle Route), despite their otherwise friendly nature. Physical Description The Nathracch are a race of ascomycete fungi similar in structure to other members of the genus Morchella, to which the species belongs. They exhibit a clean, hollow stipe and an ascocarp with multiple sponge-like infundibuliform apothecia fused to form their pileus. As with most species of Morchella, Nathraach are highly polymorphic in appearance, exhibiting variations in shape, color and size; to date Interstel crews have cited encounters with no less than sixty different variations of the species. The major variations between individuals are largely determined by the number of apothecia that form during an individual's growth, as well as the number and shape of rhizomes that eventually form at the base of the stipe. The apothecia perform several different functions for the Nathracch. First and foremost, they are spore-bearing bodies as with all other morels. Nathracch have the unique ability to both send and receive sound vibrations via their apothecia, enabling normal auditory communications. They also have structures built in that allow reception of light not unlike the cones and rods in Human eyes; the location of these organs in the apothecia gives a Nathracch 360 degrees of vision. Likewise, the rhizomes perform several different functions. First, they act as the major gustatory structures. They are also fully prehensile, giving individuals motor and propulsive capabilities. How fast an individual can move is a function of how many rhizomes they develop. Typically, the fewer rhizomes an individual develops, the thicker and stronger the individual rhizomes are. While exhibiting no natural weaponry per se, Nathracch do have a natural toxin in their structures that can cause renal and liver failure if they are consumed. Nathracch typically have a greenish external coloring, though red and purple individuals are also common amongst their populace. As previously mentioned, Nathracch vary wildly in both mass and size; some individuals are only half a meter in height with a mass of around 15 kilograms, while others are up to two meters in height and have a mass of around seventy-five kilograms. Nathracch have fairly soft bodies that cannot withstand a great deal of physical damage, though they are capable of regenerating any damaged apothecia or rhizomes as needed. They possess a modest level of intelligence, though they lack advanced reasoning capabilities, which may explain their tendency towards magical thinking. Nathracch are detritivores. Like other morels, their physiology favors the consumption of woody plants, though such plants are rare on their volcanic homeworld. The only requirement they have before eating something is that it is dead; this can, if need be, include hunting prey. While they have been known to risk their lives in order to kill one of the local Brass Harpooners for food, Harpooners are difficult for Nathracch to digest. Nathracch typically are inactive for a period of roughly four hours each day. Reproduction can occur both sexually and asexually via sporing. Once released from an apothecia, spores settle into the ground. During this time, the spores gain nutrition through a sub-surface mycelial mat that covers portions of their homeworld. One out of every thousand spores that attach to the mat grows to become Nathracch; the remainder are absorbed into the mat. Nathracch uproot their rhizomes from the mat upon reaching the age of adolescence. Category:Starflight Category:Species Category:Starflight species